The Eyes of Death
by LovingBlackParadise
Summary: Zada aka fury is a very dangerous person even at the age of 17. She has connections like no other what happens when she meets the perfect someone. And could that someone be just as dangerous and just as cocky. DM X OC
1. Shadow Illusions

Disclaimer - i dont own any x - men stuff however i do own Fury and anyone else thats not in x-men ... have to say thanks to Rouge21493 who sorta gave me the idea.

So now on with the story wait me out the start might be a little slow ... read and review

- Chapter one -

He had absolutely no clue that I was following him, which was somewhat sad, not that I cared. I'm not allowed to be concerned about his welfare. He was like a jack in the box sun up to sun down. Eat, shower, work, come home, eat, and go to sleep. It  
was pathetic. Not that what I was doing was any betterreally. Do I even have a purpose? It would be nice to know if I do. Is something out there worth all of this?

Personally, I tore myself apart so I could handle this, but it wasn't that hard. It's not like they knew, my family that is. If they knew, I think they would be terrified of me. Yes, I'm the different one, the freak. My parents always told me that they loved my siblings and I the same. Yeah, as if. My sister Christen was the perfect one the one who got valedictorian and was the blonde headed cheerleader that everyone loves to hate. My brother Jacob was the captain of the football team and he was Christen's twin. How could my parents not love them more? They get perfect grades they're popular and they're in sports. I'm the loner.  
It's just my nature I guess, I'm the one with bad grades, and I'm certainly not popular.

My brother Jacob isn't like our high and mighty sister Christen. He actually likes me, well, the part of me that I show him, not the me that is out tonight, not this mysterious side, the death defying side . He will actually spend a movie night with me when neither  
of us is busy. I think out of everyone in my family, I'm closer to him than the rest, well, as close as I can get since what I do makes me take precautions. I can't let anyone inside this undetectable wall I have around me. My family just thinks that I'm being offensive and withdrawn but the truth is, if I let them in they could get hurt, or worse, die. I'm not going to let that happen. No  
one knows that I'm doing this, and they won't. They know of me, the name I go by. Right now, I am Fury.

Fury walked the alleyway watching her objective. He had no clue he was being followed, and by her no less. She was to be feared, that was obvious if you saw her now. In her black leather, some say she looked stunning; all guys of course, but you  
would think that she was lethal some how, they didn't know how right they were . She drew her new dagger, it was beautiful, made of ironwood and bronze. The blade was a bold twist pattern. Damascus the Bolster was sculpted on the textured bronze  
the handle made of Arizona desert ironwood. To put it simply, it was amazing, but was about to be dirtied. She was behind him. He would have never seen her, but that's not how she work's. She saw him putting the money in his suitcase, the money  
that he got for killing the Mutant that was different from him, the blood money. The mutant couldn't even protect herself, she was harmless. Her gift, or curse as some would say, was night vision. Fury couldn't take it any longer, so finally, she stepped out of the shadows.

**( A/N ok so im just starting out and im sorry i left you on a cliffie . so review and tell me what u think i will tell you more about her as the story goes on and try to put a link to a picture of her . or if you guys have an a picture u think could be her send it 2 me .****Im going to wait until i have some reviews to update) **


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that's not in x-men

**Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that's not in x-men ... have to say thanks to Rouge21493 who sort of gave me the idea. Then Thanks To my friend, Tara Who helped me look for clothes and cars and helped me come up with some of this stuff. **

- Chapter 2 –

Fury stepped out of the shadows. He still had no clue that she was there let alone right behind him, she had no clue someone could be so careless. He was still putting the money in his suitcase. He had obviously never killed someone before since he hadn't bothered to go sort out the money in a more secured place. She could hear his heartbeat it was beating rapidly. His adrenaline rush was up, she knew how he felt. Although she wasn't as inexperienced as he was, she was going to finish the mission. She swiftly came up behind him, and grabbed him by his hair. She had to give him a chance to live it wasn't likely but that didn't matter. He turned around, making it where she had to let go, and tried to hit her. She grabbed his arm and turned him back around where he could not get free. She still had her dagger in her free hand and then quickly before he what was happening she slit his throat. She let go and he slunk to the ground.

She got into her car, well the car she used for assignments, an Aston Martin DBS V12. Her car was one of her pride and joys she loved it the black interior, tinted windows, and black frame. It pained her that she couldn't have her car all the time to go to school and everything, but that would cause a lot of questions like where it came from and how she got the money for it and she couldn't afford that. So she was stuck with an all black Eclipse which wasn't bad but it used to be her sister's until she got a new mustang. The Smell of her sisters' perfume still won't come out and she still can't get the beer stain out.

She changed out of her lace up halter-top that showed off her tattoos. She has three and was fifteen when she got the first and second ones, and just turned 17 and got the third one as a birthday present , from her handler of sorts. She has one on her lower back that is a heart with vines on it, then she has a cursive F on her shoulder blade, and a rose on her pelvic bone. Her leather pants and lace up halter top is the only thing that she wears that shows her tattoos, she yet again doesn't want to explain to her mom as to why her daughter has three tattoos and she doesn't know about it. She changed into a t-shirt, black hoodie and jeans and got into her car. She drove to the storage unit that held her car for when she didn't need it and parked it. She locked the unit and found the Eclipse in the same place she left it. She drove home and then noticed the police cars going to the place she had been earlier that night. She parked in the driveway seeing the light illuminating off her house she let out a sigh, her parents were still up. _Great now I get to be hounded as to where I was all night. _

She walked into the house closing the door behind her. She tried to walk past the living room trying not to be caught but had no such luck.

"Young lady where have you been?" Said the voice coming from the living room, She let out another sigh out of every one in her house she had to get caught by her mom.

"Out …" Turning to face her mom, who apparently was very angry, she didn't want to go into it right now. She was really tired and just wanted to go to her bedroom and crash.

"Come into the living room, now." Her mom turned around and went into the living room after stating her command. She walked into the living room seeing that everyone was there her father looked up at them coming in. Her sister was beside him on the couch looking at the TV.

"Shut up you guys it's coming back on." Said her brother Jacob who was currently on the floor. She looked at the TV the news was on. The news reporter was in the alley that Fury had been in earlier. She knew what this was about what was going on somebody found the body of the man she had executed.

"The victim was Richard Mills who was seen earlier today killing a mutant by the name of Jamie Kim. Richards's murderer cut his throat and burned an F into his chest. So by what evidence there was it seems like the Sara Eve Case and The Richard Mills Case along with many others are connected somehow. So watch out and be safe. This is Amber Laurence signing off. Goodnight." Fury was touching her shoulder where her F tattoo was the same F on t he body's when she got pulled out of her trance like state

"You could have been killed, what were you thinking Zada?" Her mom looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"I wouldn't have been killed, and if I was ever attacked you know I could protect myself." Zada's mom knew to and extent of her martial arts, but she thought that it was a phase she had when she was a child. See Zada has been doing martial arts for as long as she can remember but her mom thought that she stopped going to them. She didn't though she just had a job offer she was 15 and she was skilled. Therefore, she had to stop giving leads to as what she did, her mom thought it was a phase and had no suspicion that her daughter was a hired assassin.

"Zada you did that for what a year maybe two, you really think that's enough to protect yourself?" Her mom questioned her and it was a good accusation if it was the truth.

"Mom I'm Fine and I'm going to bed so goodnight." She then turned to her dad and siblings and said goodnight.

She walked out of the living room and up the Stairs to her room and slept the night away.

**(A/N Ok so this was kind of a filler, as to show how her mom was and to show you some of what she looked like with the tattoos and next chapter will be when she goes to Xavier's so wait me out and please review ) **


	3. So It Begins

Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that's not in x-men

**Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that's not in x-men ... have to say thanks to Rouge21493 who sort of gave me the idea. Then Thanks To my friend, Tara Who helped me look for clothes and cars and helped me come up with some of this stuff. **

- Chapter 3 –

Zada awoke with a shudder she was freezing. She manipulated the air molecules to become warmer causing her body temperature to escalate. She first found out she was a mutant when she was 15, the reason why she was enlisted per say. She first found out about her 'abilities' when she was walking home from school with a black eye and a split lip.

Flashback

_She had had gotten into yet another fight. This time it was a girl, Rebecca, who punched her because her boyfriend was ignoring her and was watching Zada. Zada could feel someone's eyes into her. She turned around and noticed Eric Leggion looking at her with hungry eyes. She turned around and shivered, she never liked that look the look that was all animal, saying she was just someone to just to bone and disown. No, she was a person a human being not an object of desire. Apparently, his girlfriend at the time, that she couldn't even remember the name of, didn't like the fact that he Zada was getting more attention than she was. So, after school she got jumped. She was walking home when it started raining and the wind was picking up. She loved when it rained it was just so calming, all her thoughts of her day went away and just a feeling of peace was left. Then it just stopped she was a little angry that when something was finally making her happy it just stopped. Then it started again that's when she knew, she could control the wind and rain. _

End of Flash Back

She looked at the clock it was 10:00 A.m. She groaned and got out of bed she was hoping to be able to sleep for a couple more hours. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was warm against her pale skin, she loved when she first got in the shower and the sensations on her skin hot then warm. Perfect.

She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She went to the mirror and whipped it off. No need to use her powers all the time. She brushed her hair that was now to her shoulder blades, covering her tattoo on her shoulder. She got dressed in just a Mayday Parade T-Shirt and Jeans. She put her converse on and went downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen making the family breakfast. Zada wasn't in the mood to sit through a meal with her family so she grabbed a pop tart and tried to leave with out being noticed and again unsuccessful

"Where are you going, come and eat breakfast with us?" Her mom was pointing to the table where her brother was. Everyone else was still upstairs.

"Yeah Zads, I feel like I never see you anymore, come on please?" She looked at her brother, who was smirking, then at her mom and she sighed.

"I'm going out I will see you guys later ok?" Her mom looked at her skeptically but nodded and her brother just kept on smirking.

Zada walked out the door and got into her car. She left for the storage unit. She parked the car; when she got to the unit she slipped her card through the lock, it opened. She found her baby on the inside. She opened the door and got in side. On the consol was a suitcase. She opened it and saw the usual; a folder and money. She opened the folder:

Mark

Name: Zachary James

Addresses: 1023 N.E Winchester Lane

Age: 27

Time limit: 3 days

Race: Mutant

Ability: Shape Shifter

Comments: Needs to be clean and fast.

Worth: 200,000

There were pictures of him in the folder. He had a distinct scar on the right side of his face 3 clean rows of scars. She closed the folder when she picking up the sound of breathing. She looked out the back window and saw a man in a wheel chair. She got out of the car. She was ready to act until she heard a voice inside her head. _I'm not here to hurt you it is ok._

"What the…"She didn'tget to finish though because he was in her mind again. _I am like you, a mutant, except for the fact that I'm a telepath._ She was getting use to the idea that he was talking in her mind, but she still didn't like it.

"Ok one: get out of my mind. And two: who are you?" Once she said those words, she immediately threw up her minds defenses.

"I am Professor Xavier." And with those words her life was about to change

**(Ok well lots of people are reading the story cause I have a lot of hits but no one is reviewing which sucks… and no one is voting on who she is going to have a relationship with and if you don't start im just going to pick so come on u guys kick it up a notch.)**


	4. Devils right hand

**Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that I made up lol which so far is just her family... have to say thanks to Rouge21493 who sort of gave me the idea. Then Thanks To my friend, Tara Who helped me look for clothes and cars and helped me come up with some of this stuff. Ok so I don't know my writing style yet so it may change at some point so I hope you don't mind. ( **ok so _italics_ are Zada's thoughts** ) **

- Chapter 4 –

Zada drove up to the front gate. She told the professor that she would not leave before packing and sending her car over. She was surprised that no one was there when she went back home. She just packed her bags and left no worries no headaches, yet. No when her mom figures out that she is not coming home she'll be in for it. She had her car shipped to the school in New York, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. _Youngsters!? Wow, that says everything. _Zadapressed the buzzer that would let her in.

"Name." a deep voice stated.

"Zada Stokes."

"You may enter." The gates then opened and Zada drove up to the house. There was a white haired woman outside; it looked as though she was waiting for Zada. When the white haired Lady caught sight of Zada, she looked shocked. You know when people know of you but they don't know you. Zada guessed that it was because of her appearance; she looked into the rear view mirror and smiled, her eyes were lighter than ever they were a light blue almost like the clouds in the skys color. Then her black streaks and tips mixed in with her dirty blonde hair just made it all complete. She could guess what this woman was thinking. The woman was thinking that Zada can't be as bad as she looks. The woman wouldn't look away from her either. Zada grabbed her duffel bag and walked up to the woman then just smiled.

"Hello you must be Zada, I am Ororo, but you can call me Storm," Zada looked at her skeptically. _Storm? _Was that some joke or something "welcome to Xavier's." Storm started toward the house, Zada in turn followed the older woman.

"I am going to take you to the Professor he is in his office." Zada just agreed and kept walking. She followed Storm into a hallway toward the door to the professors' office. Storm knocked and a familiar voice answered.

"Come in." Storm opened the door and motioned for Zada to follow her. The Professor looked up and greeted them,

"Hello Zada, Thank you Storm for showing her the way." Storm got up to leave but the Professor stopped her.

"You can stay storm you need to hear what I have to say." Storm looked at Zada and the Professor then sat back down. The Professor then looked at Zada.

"Zada I assume you know that you're a mutant, and a very powerful one at that." Zada nodded.

"Well I'm glad that you accepted my offer to come and stay at my school." She looked at Storm and Storm smiled in turn.

"It was a great offer, I mean how many chances does one get to go to a secluded school and doesn't have to live with there parents, and I thank you for that Professor." Zada was being professional just like how she was taught. She wanted to be here yet she didn't, she didn't know what The Society would do when they found out that she wasn't available to work anymore. Well she could assume that she wouldn't be able to work anymore and that the professor was going to cover that in this little 'Talk' they were having.

"I want to help you Zada, and you need to stop." _I knew it _She could see it in the professor's eyes that this wouldn't be overlooked. Storm was looking a little confused she wouldn't be much longer. Zada bowed her head and answered.

"Why do you figure I need help, I'm fine, and I like what I do." She looked up at the end she knew they wouldn't understand.

"What do you do Zada?" This was storm who, apparently doesn't like being kept out of the loop, was now really confused.

"My job is highly personal and I try to not to involve strangers if you understand." Storm sighed in frustration and nodded. _She's bound to find out in time, probably sooner than necessary._ Zada looked towards the professor as he started to speak again.

"Zada I understand that this is very hard for you but I cannot allow a student at my school to be involved with illegal matters." _Ah see she's so close ha I wonder what she will think of me then ha _She knew it was no use trying to argue so she just stayed quit. 

"Illegal matters, sir?" Zada turned to look at Storm, she didn't notice it earlier but the older woman looked worried. _She has no idea, she shouldn't be worried about me it seems like she has enough to deal with. _

"Its seems that Zada has had some brutal training in hand to hand and weapon combat" Zada tried hard to not smile, brutal, that was one word for it. "She has been using her skills in order to bring justice to this city." Zada turned to look at storm and let a small smile come to her face. Storm was taken back and for the pause in conversation, it left the perfect time to escape this interrogation. Zada Got out of her chair and walked to the door when she reached it she turned around and said something that shocked Xavier and storm.

"Training comes in handy when you're the right hand of the devil himself." With that she turned around and walked out the door


	5. wits and pleasure

**Disclaimer - I don't own any x - men stuff however I do own Fury and anyone else that I made up lol which so far is just her family. **

- Chapter 4 –

"_Every man wanted her. But ONE man dared to love her" – Moulin Rouge _

For some life is all about fun and games, a fairy tale. For Zada It's a drama filled horror movie rated NC-17. She worked for people who were immoral and she knew it.

Being the right hand, the assassin, isn't an easy task but it is one that she knows how to do and does well. Better than anyone else and she would be damned if the professor and his white haired sidekick would take that away from her.

Engrossed in her thoughts and unfortunately not paying attention to her walking Zada crashed into someone, "Oomph" the voice was deep instantly she regretted not looking where she was going. She looked up and saw cold gray eyes staring at her she had never seen eyes so deep and morbid in all her life, it made her wonder what her eyes looked like to others.

"Excuse me." It wasn't an apology but she rarely ever apologized and she wouldn't start now.

"Whatever." He smirked and you just knew what he was thinking, his bed, no clothes, right now. Like that would happen ever.

Zada gave him a closer look He had platinum blonde hair and he had a black silky dress shirt on that didn't do well to hid the his abs. The shirt was tight and clung to his body. If Zada had no self-control, she would have gasped. He was insanely handsome. Moreover, from the look of his smirk she knew it.

"What's your name?" she was pulled back to reality and remembered herself.

Seeing him still smirking she suddenly became very interested in something that was nowhere near the smirking god before her. _OH, look a distraction... Yea I wish I could fool him with that one. Guess I just have to use my wits._

"What's yours?" She _couldn't_ believe she just answered his question with a question. _Oh yea that was a great witty comeback... GOD I can be such an idiot sometimes._

"Answering a question with a question how…. Lovely". It was Zada's turn to smirk. Great minds think alike. He looked surprised to see a girl smirking at him, and the smirk turned into a genuine smile. _PSHH... He should get used to it I am NOT going to stop smirking for him HELL NO._

"It's all a part of my charm, and it should be working tell me your name." She liked being forceful especially with men they had to know that she was their equal, if not superior. His smirk came back full blast.

"Draco Malfoy, here for your pleasure.

**AN – Surprise surprise. Ok so obviously I chose Harry potter and no I don't any Harry Potter anything lol and so that was my disclaimer **

**ok so I have to thank jeanwolverine52895 who kept me going lol and pushed me to keep up with the story ( im kinda a procrastinator) anyways I want to thank everyone fore reading and reviewing it helps me a lot to know that people are actually reading the story. But im gunna put up more pictures and things and playlists and stuff so already have the pictures of her and her baby ( Aston martin , amazing) aka a car lol ) Surprise surpirse**


End file.
